1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a charged particle beam apparatus and a method for controlling the charged particle beam apparatus.
2. Background Art
There has been researched and developed a technology in which a surface or a section of an object is irradiated with a charged particle beam (a beam of a charged particle) to obtain a section image of the section or a surface image of the surface of the object.
In relation to this, there is known a patent publication JP-A-H10(1998)-106474. This document discloses a focused ion beam processing apparatus that includes: an ion source that generates an ion beam; a lens system that focuses the ion beam; an electric variable multi-aperture that limits a current of the ion beam; a stage mounted with a sample to be processed with the ion beam; a detector that detects a secondary particle generated when the sample is irradiated with the ion beam; an ion optical system control unit that controls the electric variable multi-aperture; and a computer system that controls the processing of the sample based on the secondary particle. This focused ion beam processing apparatus performs a plurality of types of processing by storing lens setting, an astigmatism correction value, ion beam optical conditions such as an aperture diameter and an image deviation amount, and a plurality of processing contents in a computer in correspondence with a current amount of the ion beam, selects and sets the optical conditions in accordance with the processing contents.
However, in the processing apparatus in the related art, whenever a sample to be processed is changed, it is necessary to adjust various conditions related to processing and observation of the sample such as optical conditions. As a consequence, in the processing apparatus, there is a case where it is difficult to improve efficiency of work for processing a plurality of samples.